


She Takes Care of Business, Keeps a Cool Head

by iiii



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-08
Updated: 2012-03-08
Packaged: 2017-11-01 15:39:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/358482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iiii/pseuds/iiii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a routine interview.</p>
            </blockquote>





	She Takes Care of Business, Keeps a Cool Head

The woman who had answered the door was fat, past forty, and didn't look to have invested much in upkeep. 

"Bon Scott?" She looked up from the badge in her hand to the very tall man who'd reluctantly let her examine it. "Bon Scott. Huh. You know, Agent, the social pages say you've got the biggest balls of all." 

"What?" 

She returned Agent Scott's badge and turned to his partner, who was heroically containing laughter. She held out a hand. "Lemme see your badge, sweetie." He looked mutinous. She quirked an eyebrow and waited until he put his badge in her hand. She held it to her forehead, closed her eyes and intoned, "Brian Johnson." Then she flipped it open and with obvious disappointment said, "Damn. Phil Rudd." She gave Agent Rudd the once over as she handed back his badge. "Seriously? You expect people to buy you as a drummer?" 

Agent Scott took a stab at regaining control of the conversation. "Mrs Lee, we're here about your neighbor..." 

"That's Miss," she interrupted, still checking out Agent Rudd. "And you can call me Debora Iyall, sweetie." 

"Uhh..." 

"I think I might like you better if we slept together." 

They gaped at her. 

"What?" She looked back and forth between them. "You're the ones started off trying to fuck with me." 

Agent Rudd sniggered. 

Agent Scott rolled his eyes at his partner and changed tactics. "Yeah, uh, sorry about that. I'm Sam, he's Dean, and we really do need to ask about your neighbor. Some people won't talk to us if we start with, 'Hi, we're nosy people and we'd like to hear your insights on the recent string of grisly murders,' so, badges." 

She considered them for a long moment. Then she took a shoulder bag and a bunch of keys from a table just inside the door and stepped out onto the tiny porch, crowding Sam and Dean down a step. She pulled the door shut behind her. 

"You can keep calling me Debora," she said. "I got insights. I will share them with you. At the Bitter End." They blinked at her. "It's around the corner, on Clement." They looked at each other. She snorted. "I haven't had lunch yet, I like their shepherd's pie, and it's a public place with witnesses in case you two big strong men with fake ID turn out to be, uh, menacing." She pushed past between them and went down the steps. When she reached the sidewalk she looked back up at them, still standing at the top of the stairs. "I think they've got Anchor Steam on tap. C'mon, you're buying." She started walking. 

The erstwhile agents exchanged inquiring looks and lunch-sounds-good shrugs, then followed her. 

As they caught up, she said, "So, Sam, was it? Sam. That haircut. Very fashionable. Fetching, even. But kinda incongruous on somebody who claims to be a Fed. You look like some kind of a trustafarian, not someone who works for a living. Now, I'm not saying you have to lose the flowing locks or anything, but really, you should choose between using government ID and looking like you're trying out for a revival of Hair. Am I right, Dean?" 

"Absolutely, Debora." 

***** 

Inside the house, the brood listened intently as the conversation receded. Peggy got to the bottom of the front steps just in time to see Brenda (now Debora) and the hunters round the corner onto Clement Street, and sent a thumbs up to Geddy, who was watching from just inside the front door. The little ones rustled into action. Brenda would keep the hunters occupied for an hour while the rest got shifted and made the house unremarkable. With any luck, they'd have bought themselves a few days' running time before the hunters realized they'd skipped town. 

Peggy decided to re-think their pseudonym strategy after they were on the road.


End file.
